Necklace
by Eddy-chan
Summary: a year after they dragged Sasuke home and so manythings have changed she finds it hard to remember the way they used to be. sorta sasusaku they are dating


Authors Note: My brain puked on the page and this came out. I don't have much more to say it's sorta Sasusaku but an Unhappy SasuSaku and sasuke is so OOC. I like the idea of naruto dragging sasuke home after having to break all his bones. I also like the idea of him taking the huge ass test and becoming an anbu before everyone else, by the way i've seen some fanfic authors say you have to test to become anbu but i personaly think that after you becom a Jounin you can do special training to become one but whatever.

Disclaimer: If i owned it ... well lets just say you don't want to know what i would do if i owned it

It had been a full year since Naruto had brought Sasuke home on his back, with both Sasuke's legs fractured and one of his arms broken. It had been only 3 months since Naruto had left for training and 5 months since Tsunade had offered Naruto an interesting bargain, she offered to let Naruto take a combined chunnin and jouninn test in the span of a two month exam and she'd said if he passed that he could go strait onto anbu training which of course would be another 4 to 5 months. Naruto had passed of course becoming the second in their group to be jouninn and the first to make it to anbu. And last of all it had been exactly 5 months since Sasuke had finally asked Sakura out.

Even now Sakura had the feeling he only did so because he felt indebted to her but she didn't really mind because she love him plain as that. He and Naruto were practically family to her now. It was still weird for sakura, I mean first of all Naruto didn't bug her anymore, and Sasuke was now her boyfriend. Speaking of which Sakura's thoughts were suddenly dragged backed to the present when she bumped into someone walking the other direction. She looked up surprised and saw it was Sasuke. He smiled at her, which was something else that had changed since they brought Sasuke back he smiled now not smirked actually smiled, and picked up her necklace.

"It matches your eyes Sakura" Sasuke said softly. "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh one of the traveling merchants" Sakura said before she knew what she was doing.

_ Why did I just lie to Sasuke, I'm sure he wouldn't have minded that Naruto had given it to me if fact to the contrary Sasuke would probably have bean interested_

Sakura remembered the last time she'd seen Naruto it was the very same day Sasuke had asked her out. She'd looked all over the village just to tell him the news. When she'd finally found him he was at the academy on his usual swing looking almost sad.

"Hey what's up Sakura?"

"You'll never believe what Sasuke just did" she had replied.

Naruto had jumped off the swing quickly in horror "did he run away again?" he asked panicking.

"No you idiot he asked me out!" she'd replied angrily

"Oh that" Naruto had said as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Then smiling he teased her for awhile and then sat down and looked away again.

"Sakura I have something I want to give you" with that he had handed her the necklace she now wore; it had a long silver chain with a single green pendent in the middle.

"I hope you and Sasu-teme are very happy together. I'll miss seeing your first lover's quarrels" he'd said wistfully.

"Going somewhere?" she'd asked jokingly

That's when Naruto told her about Tsunade's offer and how he'd be leaving at sunset to begin the exam.

"So just about another month till Naruto gets back, huh" Sasuke said noticing the lag in conversation.

"Funny you should mention that I was just thinking about him" Sakura replied.

"I thought you only had time to think about me" Sasuke said (was he pouting or was that Sakura's imagination???)

"Yes well do you want to go to the festival" Sasuke said changing the subject again.

"That's where I was just headed" Sakura said smiling.

As they walked past the stands and stalls of the festival Sakura couldn't help thinking that a year ago she would have just about died of happiness if she new she would be walking arm and arm with the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, now it didn't even make her blush. Playing with her necklace she thought of all the things she couldn't wait to tell Naruto, like Shikamaru started dating Temari, and That Ino was dating a mystery man she refused to tell anyone the name of, Choji had used up all his strength attempting to pass the jouninn exam and was back to being skinny(but not for long by the looks of how much he's eating), Kiba announced Akamaru was going to be a father (aka Kiba was getting a puppy) and Tsunade had even announced plans to retire in 2 or 3 years.

"It's funny you think nothing ever changes, and then all the sudden every things so different than the way it used to be" Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke said. Sakura took this to me something like 'well duh'.

_A lot of things have changed alright. I wonder did I make the right choice._


End file.
